bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Muromachi
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = | gender = Male | height = 176 cm (5'9") | weight = 60 kg (132 lbs.) | blood type = | affiliation = Inner Circle, Soul Society | occupation = Contract Blacksmith | previous occupation = | team = Inner Circle | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Varying | relatives = | education = | shikai = Aijin (愛人, Mistress) | bankai = Aijin no Sakebi (愛人の叫び, Scream of the Mistress) }} Qilin (麒麟, Qilin) is a Dog of the Inner Circle and serves as a blacksmith. He is considered a famous swordmaker, his blades a popular alternative to the Shinigami's Zanpakutō. He is nicknamed the Spiritsmith (精神スミス, Seishin Sumisu) due to his ability to re-forge the likes of Zanpakutō blades and enhance their form to the choice of its owner as well as the Zanpakutō itself. Personality Qilin can be described as a free-spirited anarchist. He is laid-back, easy-going, and care-free, border-lining on cockiness and recklessness. Because of his loose nature, it is hard for him to be concerned or anxious about things unless they prove to be at their most extreme, and even then he is able to retain a calm and casual composure. He is rather hot-blooded, quick to get involved in fights or arguments out of competition and a sense of pride. His rough and hardy nature with most people makes his presence rather overbearing and outspoken, even when he is in the presence of his higher-ups. Despite these qualities, he is rather perceptive, analyzing, and intelligent when the time calls for it. Qilin possesses a strong sense of self, wanting to remain as independent as possible while still helping out others when the time calls for it. Despite being in the Inner Circle, he is willing to help out both sides when absolutely necessary and keep the field balanced between the two groups. This action of neutrality also stems from a desire to keep the conflict going and for both sides to keep existing. He himself states his reasoning for doing so is out of simple boredom and that he wishes to keep participating in the conflict for as long as possible. In terms of actual participation and confrontation, he enjoys putting his sword to use against strong opponents as well as fighting them. He prefers fighting one-on-one and carries a sense of honor and integrity when in an engagement. However, he doesn't like "necessary fighting" and will even go so far as to get someone else to fight for him when he doesn't wish to. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Qilin's preferred style of fighting is the art of swordsmanship. Despite his rebellious and sometimes childish attitude, he is a competent and masterful sword fighter. His fighting style is direct, relying mostly on quick footwork and concentration on defense and offense rather than acrobatic and energetic movement. He utilizes technical skill and sticks to swift, refined, and orthodox methods to fight opposing swordsman to great effect. He fights with one hand in order to favor speed and two hands in order to favor power. He constantly switches this style in order to keep his opponents from taking him off-guard and overwhelming him. Hakuda Master: Though his skills are adapted and self-taught, Qilin is a considerable fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand fighting. Although not relying on advanced forms of it, he is still capable of competing with other master users of the style. Unlike his method of fighting with his sword, he utilizes energetic and acrobatic movements in order to counter the ones of his enemy. Shunpo Master: Out of his adaptive and studious nature of Shunpo, Qilin has mimicked and enhanced the effectiveness of his use of it to the point where he could be considered a master. He is well-versed in the use of Shunpo as well as its techniques. His speed can take opponents off guard and surprise even other high-class opponents if they are even the slightest bit careless. Immense Spiritual Energy: Qilin possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. The pressure is so potent that he is capable of making even opponents with high levels of energy sweat out of fear. When released, it is capable of inflicting collateral damage to the environment within a considerable radius from his person. His Shikai alone can result in tremendous amounts of destruction when released at its full power. Genius Intellect: Qilin's most valued trait is his intelligence. He has a knack for noticing even the smallest details of things and decoding information using what little clues he has, courtesy of his sword-making. He is a strategic and tactical thinker, capable of planning things out ahead of time and executing them to good effect. Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami